


Happy Birthday-Andley Oneshot

by Tauriel28



Category: Black Veil Brides
Genre: Andley - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 12:20:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6328936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tauriel28/pseuds/Tauriel28





	Happy Birthday-Andley Oneshot

“Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday dear Andy," Ashley sang obnoxiously loud in my ear.  
“Happy Birthday to you,"   
I blew out my candles and the guys cheered. We sliced and ate the chocolate cake as Jinxx set down a giant present in front of me.  
“This is from all of us.”   
I ripped the silver bow and black wrapping paper off and aimed for the trash bin, the guys laughed when I missed by a foot. In the box was a stack of Batman comic books, all signed by Adam West. I started fangirling inside my mind.  
“Guys, this is amazing how did you get all these, and get them signed by Adam West!”   
“Jake knows a guy, who knows a guy, who knows another guy," CC rambled.  
I gave them each a hug and gave Ashley a kiss.   
“Don’t forget about my special gift later.” He whispered huskily in my ear.   
I blushed as he gave me that sly, sadistic smile and kissed me on the cheek.   
“Save it for later you two” The other three laughed. 

Since it was my birthday I got to choose what we did for the day, so I picked the obvious. “Nananananananananana Batman!” I jumped on the loveseat next to Ash with my giant bowl of super buttery popcorn. Ash laughed and grabbed a few kernels. We watched the movie everybody getting up at least a few times to go to the bathroom or get a popcorn refill. The end credits rolled, “Andy go get something nice on, but not too nice.” Ash winked at me from his spot on the loveseat. I headed back to my bunk and threw on some black skinnies and a misfits tee and my black jacket over it. As soon as I was ready I walked out back to the living area. 

I felt a blindfold being placed over my eyes “What the hell are you doing?”  
“Just making it more of a surprise,"  
Ash took my hand and led me outside, and took off the blindfold. Our driver must have gone somewhere off course because all around us was green. The orange purple sky with the sun setting in the distance. A picnic blanket was set up under a tree with some lights hanging from the branches.   
“Ash it’s beautiful.”  
“I knew you would love it, and the guys help me set most of it up.”   
He took my hand and sat me down on the blanket and started taking food out of the basket. We ate and talked and made jokes until i was laughing so hard the chocolate milk I had, shot out of my nose. That made Ash start laughing his ass off. He helped clean it up and took something shiny out of his pocket. He opened his hand to reveal a necklaced, it was a star (like the ones he had tattoos of) with the batman symbol intertwined with it.   
“Do you like it Ands?”  
“Yeah, I love it, it’s awesome!”  
He hooked the pendant around my neck and I turned back around and tackled him with a kiss.   
“Thank you,"  
“You’re Welcome Babe,"   
I climbed on top of him reuniting our lips. It wasn’t rough and full of lust like many other times we had made out, just soft and full of love. I cuddled up to him as the sun had disappeared and the sky was full of stars. We stayed like that for the rest of the night, stargazing. My head on Ashley’s shoulder, our fingers intertwined.  
“I love you Andy,"  
“I love you too Ash,"  
“Happy Birthday Babe,"  
Last thing I remember I cuddled up to him and fell asleep.


End file.
